fairy tale
by jennaravenrose
Summary: a visitor to ireland realises that some legends aren't just tall tales after all. takes place after hb2
1. Chapter 1

If wishes were dreams

Daniera watched her mother sip her latte and get her makeup touched up by the makeup artist. Filming on location was a pain in the ass, Danny thought. It had rained three out of the four days they had been there, forcing them to use sound stages for most of the scenes. She didn't know why they couldn't stay in the states for that. She frowned at her mother the long flowing dress suited her, absurdly so did the fake pointed ears. Danny picked up her book again it was more interesting then the chick flick fairy tale her mother was filming.

One of the grips told her mother it was time and she set down her latte and took her place for the scene. Danny rolled her eyes as her mom tried to sound ethereal while she advised the human male how to win the love of his Elvin maid. The overly cutesy fairies/ extras danced in the background between the real trees. She almost laughed out loud. She wondered if the fairies really did exist would they find this drivel offensive. Danny nodded to herself probably, she did and she wasn't even a fairy.

The locals certainly found it amusing to see foreigners in tights parading around their hills. She lets a snort of laughter escape her when the human said his line. All eyes were suddenly on her and the director yelled cut. Danny froze had she done that out loud." Miss Maclynn if you cannot control your child's outbursts please find her a sitter" said the director. The male lead looked livid and Danny swallowed. Her mother flounced over to her."Damn it Danny we talked about this" hissed her mom.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" said Danny her mother sighed. "Please Danny we must get this scene while the weather is good, can you head back to town I'll be back later" said mom. she sighed and picked up her book. Sure mom I'll get out of your way and let you live your life she said mentally. "sure can I have some money so I can get something to eat later" said Danny. Her mother went to her purse and dug some money out of her purse. She handed Danny a wad of cash and kissed her forehead

"now be good" said her mom Danny frowned at her retreating back and walked off. Heading down the dirt road they had used to reach the site. She came to a small crossroads after walking for some time. She stopped and tried to make sense of the busted up signs. "Are you lost lass?" said a gravely voice she turned towards it and found an old man in a wheel chair.

"ah yeah do you know the way to bushmills?" said Danny "eye tis in that direction, young miss" said the old man. Danny started to walk in the direction indicated and then stopped. The old guy was in a wheelchair on a muddy dirt road what if he got stuck? She walked back "ah do you need any help?" said Danny "well bless my old bones I thought children nowadays were nothing but rude, thank you yes I could use some aid" said the old man

Danny grabbed the handles on the back of his chair and started to push. The handles felt weird as though they were made of wood, aren't they supposed to be plastic. She started to push the old man in the direction he indicated. The ground got rougher but still Danny pushed, even though it was hard and the man was heavy. She didn't really pay attention to where the old man was telling her to push him until she heard the sea.

Whoa they had gone all the way to the coast; they had been at least a mile and half inland at the filming site. She stopped on a dry patch of gravel to catch her breath. "you are most kind child for aiding me" said the old man. Danny was doubled over trying to catch her breath "rare it is to find kindness today especially in one so young" said the man "thanks" Danny gasped out. The man smiled at her and Danny looked behind him.

Clouds were rolling in a storm was approaching. The old man seemed to be deciding something. "is it much further?" said Danny the potential rain storm worried her the old man was heavy and she wasn't sure she could get him out of the mud should he become stuck "no tis only a few feet more" said the man.

Danny looked around there was no house in sight, was the old man lost? There were several outcroppings of rocks and what the locals referred to as fairy mounds. "that way please" said the man she grabbed the handles and pushed; she missed the sly smile the old man wore. She kept pushing towards the mounds the man indicated. Thunder peeled over head and the first few drops of rain fell on her head.

"you should come inside and warm yourself by the fire" said the old man Danny frowned what fire there was no house."I guess sure why not" said Danny. Maybe the old man was insane so why not humor him its not like she couldn't walk home in the rain. The old man smiled he had her now, though she did not know it. He tapped the mountain and the stones shifted open for him. A guest he told the rock so it would remain open. Danny stared at the old man as he pushed himself through a cave entrance that she swore hadn't been there a moment before.

The storm increased in intensity and Danny hesitated. Her mother and the crew would be heading home now and she expected Danny to be there. "come child do not let the heat seep out enter" said the old man. Danny swallowed an unexpected lump of fear. He was an old man what harm could he do? besides he was in a wheel chair. She stepped through the door and walked deeper inside. The floor was polished stone and a hearth was on one wall.

The door closed behind her without a sound so Danny didn't even notice it close. She was too busy staring in wonder at the room surrounding her. The old man watched the girl, she was perfect. He could sense the elements in her and she wore the symbol of the wise ones. She followed the old ways he was certain, her kindness proved it. Danny was wandering around the room; the old guy had taste though most of his art was Celtic in design. After all this was Ireland so it made a certain amount of sense. She stopped in front of a tapestry a slight breeze ruffled it and she could tell something was behind it.

"come child join me for some tea" said the old man. He was in the kitchen pouring the contents of a hot kettle into a cup. She hadn't heard any kettle whistle or microwave sound so how had he made it so fast. As the child wandered he dropped to drops of liquid into the cup meant for the girl. She had to be tested first before he expended that much power. He was almost shaking in excitement, if she was the one his centuries of exile would end tonight. Danny crossed the small room and sat on the small sofa. She took the offered cup of tea and took a drink. He watched her sip the tea and took a small sip of his.

"thank you for your help child I doubt I would have made it home with such a storm brewing but I was wondering if I may obtain your aid once more?" said the man he smiled at her charmingly. Danny was beginning to fell tired all of a sudden. "Sure of course anything you need I just need to rest some ok" said Danny. Her eyes slowly closed, she was fast asleep. The old man smiled wickedly then folded up the leg of his wheelchair and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams 2

The old man walked over to the girl. Once he was satisfied she was indeed asleep thanks to his potion, he shed the glamour. He limped over to his kitchen area and pulled a cauldron and some other herbs down from the shelves. He took his black handled dagger and walked over to the girl. He bent down and removed a chunk of her hair. He walked over to the cauldron and placed the hair and the herbs inside. He set it over the candle flame and watched.

It turned blue and he smiled. "yes I am right a true child of dananue" he smiled fate had delivered to him the one thing he needed to gain his revenge on Balor, and it was the one thing that could resurrect his beloved. He sighed longingly and looked at the tapestry. Behind the wall was the remains of the princess Nuala. Resting on a funeral dais he had made for her with his own two hands.

Her brother's corpse he left lie. Nuada had cost him the use of his other leg and almost his life. If the cliff had not given when it did he would have lost his head instead of his leg. The fomorian wizard kneeled beside the girl. She had readily agreed to aid him so the requirements were met already. He grabbed her collar and dragged her into the next room. The tapestry parted and he slid her across the polished floor. The remains of the golden army watched with lifeless eyes.

He pulled her onto the stone he had prepared. When this idea had first come to him he thought it madness. There were no true children of Danae left in the world. None followed the old ways and if they did they were merely pretenders. None as young, as pure as this young woman. He shackled her limbs to the stone and stripped her of her clothes.

She must be as she entered the world. As a precaution he checked her to make sure she remained an untouched maid. His own long denied need almost derailed his plans and he went into the other room to quench it. Danny came to slowly she was freezing cold and the guys couch felt like rock. She opened her eyes and saw a strange leaf pattern on the ceiling. She tried to roll over and found she couldn't move at all. She looked down and panicked. He entered the room at her first panicked scream and crossed the room quickly.

Though bethmora was long deserted there were still fae who frequented its ruins. He knew this because they had been reassembling the prince's remains and he couldn't dispose of them until he knew who protected them. He stopped in front of the girl. She was struggling against his bonds and thrashing around. He smacked her check to get her to stop screaming.

"easy child I shall not harm you" he said "untie me you freak, what are you some sort of devil worshiper?" she yelled. He snorted and ignored her demands. "now hush you promised to aid me and aid me you shall, I shall release you when I am through" he said. She watched as he raised a knife over his head and mumbled some words over it.

Absurdly her photographic memory recorded his chant. She watched in horror as he made five cuts on her bare skin. She screamed each time and begged him to stop. She was sobbing as he caught the blood in a silver cup. The ones on her wrists hurt but the ones he did above each breast and above her privates stung more. He took the cup over to another pedestal and began chanting something loud and clear.

She memorized that as well. Then he poured the blood into the statues mouth. She frowned at him all this was over a piece of rock? Then she felt it a pulling at her limbs then at her veins, it became a burning and she screamed in terror and pain as it became blindingly painful. She was sobbing when it stopped and she glanced at the statue.

Was she seeing things, was its chest moving? "yes oh yes it worked oh yes" said the man. He pulled the now living statue woman into his arms and picked her up. "please don't kill me" whispered Danny "oh no I can't do that you've been so very helpful I thank you for your aid and I count your word fulfilled" said the wizard. "he started to walk away carrying the woman statue in his arms.

"please do not leave me like this" she begged "no of course not, I shall leave you your own kingdom" he waved to bethmora's ruins

"and here is your fairy prince, enjoy your stay" he said the chains uncoiled and released her from the stone slab. She rolled off of it and to the ground. She ran to the door he had exited through and found only a rock wall. She pounded her fists against it and sobbed.

"help me, somebody help!" she screamed until her throat burned, then she sobbed. She collapsed by the door and sobbed into her arms. After a few minutes she regained some measure of control. She walked over to the slab and found the remains of her clothes. The pants were history but she was able to make a wrap skirt out of the fabric. Her shirt was likewise so she did the same with it. She wiped at her eyes and looked around.

She spotted the pile of rubble in the corner and realized it was a second statue. She wandered closer. The first statue had been alive was this one as well. She kneeled next to it and looked it over. It was a man, it features were quite handsome. The wizard had called him a prince. She reached her hand out to touch him.

"I guess I only have you for company now" she said. the visage remained unmoved. She touched it carefully someone had been putting it back together and she didn't want to disturb his work. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. They were cold and smooth beneath hers. She sighed great I've officially lost it I just kissed a statue. She walked back over to where the woman had been laying a crude circle was drawn on the floor.

Danny smiled to herself and picked up a rock. First she wrote out her story on the wall just in case she died here and someone found her body.

Then she carved the symbols and the circle around the prince's fallen form. The candles she pulled from there niches and placed around her circle in the exact same location the others had been for the girl. After all he had done it and she wasn't exactly a stranger to the craft. She drew a deep breath; this was just like calling the corners she reasoned.

She stood there for a moment. The cup was gone; he took it with him so how would she get the blood into his mouth. She swallowed and also she would need a blade. She looked around the room. She spotted a glint of metal and walked towards it. It was a spear so she decided to use that. She reopened the wounds he had made along the same cuts. And set the wounds directly to his lips.

The wrists and ankles were easy. The breasts and private area, now that was a problem of angles. She was quite embarrassed about being found in that position. She was sure it would look like she was trying to ride the statue. She bent over the prince's mouth and squeezed her breast so the blood flowed down it. She winced when the skin pulled on the cut.

Then she did the private one. She ended up straddling his face and chanting as the blood dripped into his mouth. She chanted the words loud and clear. Putting desperation behind the words she kept going. She slowly slid down his form and straddled his hips. The wounds on her wrists were bleeding profusely and she realized she had cut them too deep.

She was bleeding to death as she cast this spell. "live damn it, breathe take my life if you have to but stop that bastard" said Danny. She passed out lying on top of the prince's body. He blinked and drew a breath. His chest felt heavy but he still drew another one. He shifted and pushed with one hand.

The weight fell off of him. A rock he reasoned and opened his eyes. His first thought was why am I not still dead? He sat up slowly and ran his hand over his form. There was blood on his clothes, human blood. Had he fought a human before he died? He shook his head. No he had tried to resurrect the golden army and Nuala had. He froze "Nuala?" he said out loud.

No sound greeted his query he got up and walked towards the funeral dais. That hadn't been there before, had someone sought to honor his sister. He looked where he had been lying. Barren rock, obviously whoever it was thought he didn't deserve that honor.

Then he noticed the small form crumbled beside where he had lain. Human he sneered at it and walked away from it. He wandered the room. The human was expiring he could tell by its shallow breathing that it was on its way out. Words caught his eyes, human words carved into the walls of bethmora. He raised his hand to wipe the offending graffiti away. Then he paused the words were strange and had caught his attention.* I thought he needed my help I didn't know he was evil. Now he has her and I don't even know how to stop him. I'll probably draw my last breath here but I would undo what it did if I could* he turned to the girl from her story the wizard could be no other but The treacherous fomorian who had betrayed his father's court to the humans and caused the war to begin with.

Jaxster had been his name and he had been fixated on his sister even back then but father knew he had designs on the throne so he denied him the match. He had turned traitor leading humans into fae compounds and selling his people into slavery at the human's hands. Nuada clenched his hands at his side. "No you would not as we did not either" he whispered he walked towards the girl and eyed the spell set up.

"a resurrection spell, and you worked it alone, interesting" said Nuada he flipped her over with his foot. Her clothing was undone and he noticed she was bleeding from several cuts. He saw his weapon clutched in her hand and swore. No wonder the wounds still bled the enchantments on his weapons would prevent them from closing.

He looked around for the vessel she had used and then realized there was none. He frowned how had she delivered the blood to his mouth then. Something tickled his upper lip and he pulled it off and looked at it. It was a black curly hair. He noticed the state of her dress and almost let her bleed to death for her audacity.

He started to walk away from her and she talked. "please don't leave me here" she said. he turned she had somehow regained consciousness and he swore. He had hoped she would just pass and eliminate his responsibility to her on her own. She passed out and he kneeled beside her.

Human or not he owed her for returning him to this world. Though he was less than happy about being yanked out of paradise, his sister was in danger. She had tried to do right and it had backfired on her. She wasn't the first human to be tricked by the fomorian nor did he fear would she be the last.

He carried her into the old palace grounds and up into one of the rooms. He laid her down and lifted the enchantment that kept her wounds from closing. "sleep child you will be stronger by morning as will I" he said. They were tied together now her blood and the spell had insured that tie. This meant if the fomorian had used her blood for his sister's awakening she also had a tie to her as well. His link with his sister had been severed in death. She was his only hope of finding her.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tale dreams 3

Nuada watched the human girl sleep. There was something about the child he could not yet place. He didn't like the idea of relying on a human for anything least of all his sisters well being. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to touch the link he had with his sister. It felt different and he realized with a jolt that he had slipped into the girl's mind.

He could feel his sister in there too a different thread connected to the same spoke. He could not touch it so he turned his attention to his resurrecter. She shouldn't have been able to do what she did; he was surprised the fomorian had enough power to do it. Or perhaps the power hadn't been all his he mused he withdrew after a few moments. He opened his eyes and looked around him.

Bethmora was in ruins and it still saddened him. The fomorian had left her here to die alone in the ruins of his childhood home. It was a cruel end even for a human. He heard a shuffling from the area of the army chamber. He picked up is spear and went to meet the potential threat. He felt stronger now almost up to full strength. The girl still slept regaining hers as well.

In the army chamber a troll shuffled around. Nuada watched him for a moment. He looked vaguely familiar. "Is there something I can help you with, my friend?" said Nuada. the troll jerked upright and looked right at him. The creature stared at him in shock."Nuada?" said the creature.

"Blink?" said Nuada "yes my lord, how is it that you are whole?" said the troll. Blink was Wink's clan brother; he had met him before briefly. That was before his exile and Wink had told the younger troll that he must remain behind. Blink had not been happy about it.

"I had someone resurrect me, why is it you are here?" said Nuada "I was restoring your remains" said blink Nuada looked at the younger troll sadly. "thank you my friend I appreciate your loyalty" said Nuada "who restored you so I may thank them my lord" said blink "come with me" said Nuada he led the troll into the chamber he had laid the girl in. blink stared down at the human girl.

"she is human?" said blink "yes I think but I sense something more to her" said Nuada. He wasn't sure how to describe what he had felt and seen in the girls head. The troll reached out his hand to the girl. Trolls were earth workers; they were connected more deeply to the earth than any other species of fae.

The troll rested his hand on the girl and extended his earth sense into her. After a few moments his eyes went wide and he drew his hand back slowly. Blink was staring in shock at the girl and he wasn't blinking at all. "a child of Gaia" he whispered at last. "A what?" said Nuada he had heard the term before but never really explored it. "A child of the earth, literally Gaia's child" said blink.

Nuada frowned "you have lost me my friend" said Nuada "the children of Gaia are a legend, no one has ever seen one before" said blink "then how do you know she is one?" said Nuada "easy the power of the earth flows through her, she is connected to the lines of ley" said blink.

He still sounded awed. "the will of the gods has restored you both" he whispered. Nuada frowned "no more like the will of a vengeful wizard" Nuada spat bitterly. "then they have given you the means to defeat him" said blink "since when have you gone mystic on us?" said Nuada

"My clan father is the shaman remember" said blink "you were going to give me a proper ceremony then?" said Nuada "yes my lord though thankfully I no longer have to." Said blink.

Nuada nodded "my father would be willing to verify this for you if you wish" said blink. Nuada considered doing just that but later. "what can you tell me about them?" said Nuada "well the legends are varied among the people but most agree on one thing" said blink. Nuada raised his eyebrow "and that is?" said Nuada

He was finally getting some answers but they were leading to more questions. "The touching and using of the lines of ley" said blink "using?" said Nuada "yes she should with some training be able to use Gaia's own energy" said blink. Nuada's mouth dropped open in shock for a split second before he composed himself. Was that what he felt inside her head, that connection? Could he use it and if so how long would it take for her to learn to tap it? She moaned and rolled over on her side.

"I believe she wakes" said blink "step back my friend she has never seen our kind before" said Nuada. Blink complied and noticed Nuada was doing the same. "we do not know how she will react and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of an uncontrolled burst of power" said Nuada .blink nodded in understanding.

"that is wise" said blink. Danny moaned everything hurt what gives. She opened her eyes slowly. She had moved from the chamber the ceiling was different. She sat up quickly, who had moved her? Sitting across the room just with in the light of the fireplace was a man. Next to him was a huge.. She drew a blank as to what it was. They were both staring at her.

Danny felt somewhat unnerved by this silent regard. "ah hi, I'm Danny and you are?" she said. the man let out his breath in a sigh and stepped forward. Danny's eyes went wide. "holy shit!" said Danny

It was the statue he was moving and breathing. He tilted his head sideways and smiled at her. "shocking isn't it?" he said. she nodded unable to speak at the moment. "I am Nuada, this is my companion blink" said Nuada. he pointed at the creature. It shuffled closer slowly. When she didn't immediately freak out it moved forward again

"Ah nice to meet you both" said Danny. The man now known as Nuada moved closer to her and she stared in shock. His eyes were gold like a leaf in fall, his irises were huge and she had no doubt he could probably see better than her in this light.

His hair was longer than hers; she suppressed the immediate hair envy. It was the white of snow or moonbeams. Across his face were markings that vaguely resemble ogham, she assumed it was some sort of tribal thing. His ears were what stopped her gaze short, they were pointed. Her mouth had dropped in shock and she was staring at him quite hard.

"it is rude to stare so" said Nuada. she closed her mouth with a click like a fish out of water. "what are you?" she said at last. He bowed somewhat though it looked more like he was mocking her for some reason.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance son of King Balor, the last king of Bethmora Underhill and the heir to all of the Tuatha De Danaanen, you would say Elf I believe" said Nuada

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she started laughing. "ok I'm dreaming this or I'm delusional right" said Danny. Nuada raised an elegant eyebrow. "Great I must be because I just asked my delusion if I was crazy" said Danny. Nuada frowned he wasn't a delusion and they could not afford for the girl to have an emotional break down.

Blink looked at him and he stepped forward. He hated that humans were so damn fragile sometimes. Though it was useful when he was killing them it was damn inconvenient when one must rely on one. He grabbed her arms.

"stop do I not feel real to you?" he said Danny swallowed in shock his hands held her arms in a steel like grip. He loosened his grip when she winced and instead rubbed her arms. "do you not feel my breath on your skin and feel my hands on your skin?" he asked

"You were a statue" she said. He nodded "it happens when we die" he said "you were dead?" she squeaked in fear. "Yes as was my sister I need your help to find her will you aid me?" he said. She nodded yes his hands were still on her arms. He stared into her eyes and she stared back completely entranced.

He could have asked her to fetch him the moon and she would have gladly tried to. He was standing quite close to her and she wondered if he had felt her kiss him.

"how did?" she started to ask, then she remembered the old man. "He was trying to resurrect her?" said Danny "yes Danny?" said Nuada. he looked sad and she could tell he was worried about her." oh god I'm so sorry I didn't know" said Danny "tis all right he is the master of deception my father was fooled by him as well" said Nuada.

Nuada was still holding her arms in almost a hug. Blink cleared his throat and asked Nuada something "what'd he say?" said Danny "he wanted to know what Danny was short for?" said Nuada. he frowned at the troll. "Oh that's easy Daniera" said Danny "so will you aid me Daniera?" he said his voice was enchanting and she could see why human women would gladly follow these creatures to their doom. "of course or I wouldn't have.." she paused her eyes went really wide and her mouth dropped open in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams 4

Danny made a squeaking noise in the back of her throat and her hand went to her mouth. She had resurrected Nuada she realized

"yes you did" said Nuada she glanced at him in shock.

"how did you know that?" said Danny

"You were surprised by what you did easy we share a connection now" said Nuada

"A connection?" said Danny.

"do you not remember what you used for the spell?" said Nuada.

her eyes remained wide "my blood, just like he did" said Danny

Nuada nodded glad he didn't have to explain. The troll said something and they both looked at him.

"yes I know" said Nuada

"What?" said Danny

"You are the one that worked both of the spells" said Nuada

"Seriously?" said Danny

"Does she practice the old ways?" said blink

"I do not know I shall ask" said Nuada

"My companion wishes to know if you practice the old ways?" said Nuada

"Old ways?" said Danny

"Do you believe in the land and its creatures or follow the human god?" said Nuada

"Oh no I'm a wiccan why?" said Danny

Nuada smiled and Danny had to look away from that beautiful sight or she would start drooling.

"that is wonderful and explains so much" said Nuada

"So how are we going to get ah your sister back?" said Danny

He smiled at her again "that relies on you I'm afraid" said Nuada

"Well ok where do we start?" said Danny

"This will be dangerous" said Nuada.

Danny looked around the room.

" He used me then he left me to die here sorry that ticks me off just a little bit" said Danny

Nuada rested his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed. He had been afraid she would refuse her aid or be a coward and run from them. This was much better than he had hoped for. When blink said she was essentially one of them he had been elated. He was so worried about his sister he didn't want to add the stress of having to trust a human to the mix.

At blinks assurance that she was indeed a child of Gaia he allowed himself some measure of hope.

"thank you" he said softly.

Danny watched his eyes; they were so sad and lonely. She had no doubt he was a prince his mannerisms alone showed that. But how did he feel about her being human? Would he refuse to let her help or was he angry with her for letting herself get tricked.

"I'm sorry" said Danny softly.

He tilted his head and regarded the girl silently. He could feel the fear and something else coming off of her, through the link.

"For what?" he said

"For letting him trick me in the first place" said Danny.

He pulled her close to him cradling her head on his shoulder.

"shush be at peace he has tricked many I blame you for nothing" he said.

Danny nodded sniffling and trying to calm the raging sense of guilt threatening to make her burst into tears.

Nuada held her close she was so small and fragile he thought she might break. It scared him that he would be forced to rely on so fragile a vowed he would protect her from harm as much as he could.

She leaned against his chest inhaling his scent and trying to calm her sense of guilt as well as reconcile that she had worked magic. Part of her wanted to reassure herself that this was indeed real.

She rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat under her ear and feel his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He was real she was certain of it this couldn't be a hallucination it felt too solid, too tangible not to be.

Nuada rested his cheek against her hair, inhaling her scent as he did so. She didn't smell human he realized, at least not under all those soap scents. She may look it but she wasn't human. He had never felt so relived in his life. He let out a soft sigh and tightened his grip. Blink watched them from his place in the corner.

The prince looked so content right now he didn't want to risk disturbing him. She shifted in his arms and looked at blink. The troll watched her steadily meeting her gaze. She pulled back from the prince some and wiped her eyes. She looked vaguely embarrassed by her actions.

So she nervously said "so where do we start?"

Nuada smiled at her and she almost forgot how to breathe. He watched her breath hitch and felt the echoing flutter of her heartbeat through the link. "First we leave this chamber and try to find out where he would take her" said Nuada Danny sat down on a rock and frowned in concentration. "Did he have any relatives or property?" said Danny Nuada looked at the roll then at her. "No his relatives disowned him when the king, my father pronounced sentence on him" said Nuada "what was the sentence?" said Danny she could guess but it would give her an idea towards solving this.

"death, what all traitors deserve" said Blink. His harsh deep booming voice filling in for his prince's silence. "so any idea how he escaped such a sentence?" said Danny. Blink and Nuada looked at each other then back at her. They shook there heads no. "He must have had some sort of help" said Danny "so we find the help we find him?" said blink "bingo!" said Danny

Nuada chuckled at her deduction. "only one problem with that plan everyone believes you to be dead my prince" said blink "yeah it might spook him if he thinks you suddenly aren't" said Danny "so how do we find him?" said Nuada "we enlist help of our own" said Danny Nuada frowned he had a bad feeling about where this was likely to head.

He sighed as much as he despised the fish man for turning Nuala against him he knew they had loved one another."I may know of someone" said Nuada. Danny eyed him curiously. His tone had been clipped and almost angry sounding. Irritation and something else bled through the link. She walked closer to him and rested her hand on his arm. "its for your sister does it really matter how you feel about them?" she said

He looked down at the small hand and covered it with his own. "no" he said forlornly. She knew he was feeling the sense of loss and he was hurting and worried. She put her arms around him in impulse and she felt him stiffen for a second. He relaxed when he realized she was only trying to reassure him. He patted her head awkwardly no one had hugged him before not even his sister. He truthfully didn't know how to respond to it.

She drew back some sensing his nervousness. She looked up at him. "Its going to be alright we'll find her" said Danny. For some reason he believed that simple statement. Blink cleared his throat. "then we shouldn't tarry any longer, this way my lord, lady" said blink. He walked out the door and Danny followed him. Nuada held onto her hand the whole time. His grip tightened and she found it very reassuring when the passageways became too dark for her to see. They followed the twists and turns of the caves until they emerged by the beach a few miles upland of where she had entered the old wizard's house. Nuada cloaked himself in a glamour before stepping out of the cave. Blink did the same and turned to see Nuada help the girl down the rocky hillside. Fortunately the beach was deserted so no one saw them leave the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy 5

They walked down the beach until blink took his leave.

"I shall locate the fish man for you I have contacts here through my cousin's clan" said blink

"Vey well I have a hide out near the Dublin market we shall await you there" said Nuada

Blink vanished into another cave and Nuada started walking away. Danny had to run to keep up with his long strides.

"so we're going to walk to Dublin?" said Danny

Nuada snorted "no of course not we shall find a tour group heading in that direction" said Nuada

"They might recognize me" said Danny

"I shall cover both of our appearances with a glamour now come stop dawdling" said Nuada

Danny frowned at the back of his head she wasn't dawdling she just didn't move that fast. Nuada walked right up to the road and started following it. Danny ran after him to keep up. He reached a crossroads and stopped. Danny came up behind him. She was bent double and trying to catch her breath. She was huffing and puffing and her side hurt. She hoped it wasn't much further.

Nuada seemed lost in thought so she used the moment to catch her breath.

"These signs have been glamoured" he said

Danny looked up at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"someone changed them with magic" said Nuada

Danny nodded in understanding and looked at the signs closer. She swore out loud those were the exact signs she had passed on her way back to the village.

" A lady should not use swear words" he said. Though his tone was more amused than reprimanding.

"sorry those are the signs that got me lost earlier" said Danny.

He nodded "this way my dear" he said

He was walking in the direction that said Scotland fifty kilometers. She frowned at him but followed she hoped he knew where he was going because she was hopelessly lost. The dirt road opened up onto a smaller paved road.

"do you know anyone in town?" Nuada asked. Danny started to shake her head no then she remembered her mother's film crew.

"ah yeah my mother is here filming a movie" said Danny

"Can I trust you not to go to her side?" said Nuada

"Sure as long as you don't mind me sending off a post card once we leave the area" said Danny

"To what purpose?" said Nuada

"To let her know I'm all right and not kidnapped or something I've been sure to have been reported missing by now" said Danny

"Very well I have no such objections so long as you do not mention us" said Nuada

"Ok" said Danny

She was sure she could think of a plausible excuse for her disappearance. Maybe she could even try one her mother had once employed on grandpa. She smirked at the thought of what her mother's face would look like when she suddenly got a postcard from her with the exact same phrase.

"met a hot guy touring Europe with him, love ya don't worry, Danny"she could just imagine writing that on a postcard.

Nuada was smirking to for some reason and Danny turned beet red.

"touring Europe with a hot guy huh?" said Nuada

He chuckled lightly at her thoroughly mortified look of embarrassment.

"you can read my mind?" said Danny

"Only the stronger thoughts, I was curious as to what you found so humorous" said Nuada

Danny turned a brighter red and she was sure it went to her toes. Nuada was smiling again and she found herself staring at him dumbly.

"so what was so amusing?" he asked

Danny snapped out of the daze and looked up at him.

"oh just that my mom also vanished the last time she was in Europe, she came here with some friends following a band and she met up with a cute guy" said Danny

"She ran off with him and toured Europe instead, apparently he was my father" said Danny

"He did not marry her?' said Nuada

"No it was sort of a one night stand" said Danny

"Why did you find that funny?' said Nuada

He was frowning the humor lost on him if anything her tale was depressing not humorous.

"oh that's easy my mother sent my grandpa a post card saying she was running off with a cute guy and touring Europe, she ended it with don't worry" said Danny

She had a wry look on her face that spoke volumes.

Nuada chuckled "one would think such a statement would only serve to worry him more" said Nuada

"Oh I'm sure it did and I'm sure he wasn't pleased when she came home pregnant with me" said Danny

"You intend to do this with her?' said Nuada

"would be poetic justice don't you think?' said Danny

Nuada chuckled "that is cruel child" said Nuada

Danny shrugged and straightened up. Nuada was staring at her.

"we must get you some clothes before we reach town" said Nuada.

Danny looked down at her clothes, frowning when she realized she was dressed like a castaway. They kept walking until Nuada spotted a farm house in the distance.

"stay here" he ordered and Danny hid where he said to hide.

Nuada snuck towards the farm house silently crossing fences and passing by the guard dogs. He went towards the clothesline at the back of the house. He stole some pants and a shirt and headed back to Danny. She didn't even hear his approach until he was there.

She jumped in surprise when a pair of pants and a t shirt landed on her lap. She checked the sizes. They would be baggy but not by much. He walked a few feet from her and politely turned around so his back was to her. Danny quickly slid the pants on and pulled the makeshift skirt she had been wearing off.

She pulled the t shirt on over the shirt she made. It would work okay as a bra even though it was a halter style and didn't look right under the top.

"done" she announced Nuada turned back towards her and nodded in relief.

At least she was decently clad now. He felt somewhat self conscious dragging around a half clad teen aged girl with him, let alone one who resembled a human. Even if he was the only one who knew she was otherwise it would do nothing for his reputation to be seen thus. The last thing he needed was to be forced to defend her honor and give away the fact that he still breathed doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy 6

"All done" said Danny

He turned back to her. The clothes fit ok but the halter top bra looked ridiculous.

"your going to wear that still?" said Nuada

"Ah why?" said Danny

He grabbed the knot at the top of the shirt and deftly undid it. He pulled it off with a yank that left her staring at him in shock.

"they will recognize this shirt and I have no wish to explain the blood" said Nuada

"what blood?" she said.

Her face was crimson again and she was trying not to think about the fact that Nuada had just removed her bra without taking her shirt off. He spread open the shirt and she saw the huge blood stain on it. He tossed it to the side of the road and turned back to the highway.

"come we have to be on our way" said Nuada

She watched him walk off her mind still in a daze, until he turned to see if she was following. She sighed and started walking after him. They must have walked all night or so it seemed to Danny. They reached the town about midday and simply walked in.

They passed the inn Danny's mom was staying in. she was still there it looked like if the crew bus was any indication. She wondered how long she had been gone already. Part of her wanted to go up to her mom's door and knock on it. Just to let her know she was alright Nuada was watching her with a slight frown on his face. She turned away from the inn and walked towards him.

"I thought for a moment you would go" he said softly

She looked back at the inn

"So did I" said Danny

She turned back towards him

"So how do we hitch a ride?" said Danny

He tilted his head for a second regarding her then he nodded.

"follow me" he said calmly

He walked towards another inn. There was a bus in front of it he walked right up and got in line behind a blond lady and her son. They filed onto the bus behind them. Danny almost held her breath when the guide doing check in looked at her list. She almost sighed in relief when the woman waved them on board.

Nuada walked towards the back of the bus and sat down. Danny slid past him and sat near the window. The seat was comfortable and Danny soon nodded off to sleep. Her head was resting on Nuada's shoulder and his arm around her. He looked out the window and gently touched his lips to her forehead.

He was surprised she had gone this long without dropping. He was impressed she could stay awake this long after performing two resurrections and hiking twelve miles to town. He watched the hotel she had been staring at on the way in as they pulled away from the curb and headed for the road.

He thought about her mother and what she had told him about her dad. He was certain that's where she got her heritage from. He smiled wryly and realized that was probably where she got her humor from as well. He put his arm around her and went into reverie. He needed the time to relax and think.


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy 7

He woke some time later when the bus slowed down. They were on the outskirts of Dublin. He nudged the girl and she blinked open her eyes. Confusion shone in her eyes as she groggily became aware of her surroundings. The expression on her face finally showed that she recognized her companion's face.

"where are we?" she whispered.

"on the out skirts of Dublin it looks like" he said

He sounded sleepy too so she smiled at him, absurdly grateful she wasn't the only one exhausted by their trek. The bus turned off the road in another small village and stopped in front of another inn.

"This would be our stop" said Nuada into her ear.

She sat up slowly and made ready to get off the bus. It slowed to a stop and the bus driver opened the doors. The tour guide stood up and started directing people off the bus. Nuada grabbed her hand and started leading her through the standing passengers getting their things. They gradually made their way out the door through the crowd of other passengers. While the guide was frantically trying to organize the group

Nuada led her into a group of other tourists and they slipped away down the street.

"we will have to walk again but this time it is somewhat closer" said Nuada

She sighed and reluctantly trudged after him. She had hoped they would be riding all the way into Dublin at least. Fortunately for her tired feet he was right and they were only going as far as a bridge. They passed over it in silence pausing occasionally to let a bicyclist pass by. On the other side of the bridge Nuada cut through a vacant lot and exited on a street below the bridge.

It was apparently some sort of warehouse district with a few docks along the river. Most of which appeared to be abandoned a long time ago. Nuada walked steadily towards a building right next to the bridge. He walked up to a side door and tapped the top of the broken doorknob. The broken knob vanished and Nuada turned the new knob and opened the door. He quickly ushered her inside the darkened warehouse and closed the door behind her.

The building was huge dust filled and echoeingly empty. Nuada walked towards the offices at the back and she followed him. He opened that door moved a file cabinet and the wall moved with it. A set of rickety wooden stairs was behind the wall. Nuada stepped on the first step and turned to grab her hand. There was no light for the walkway because most of the people didn't need light to see or they could produce their own lights. She gratefully grabbed it and stepped down. The door closed behind her and she was plunged into darkness.

"ah Nuada can you get the light" said Danny

"there is none just step down I have you" he said

"ok why wouldn't they put a light on some stairs?" she said

"most of us can see in the dark, watch this step it feels loose" he said

she stepped down and it wobbled. She grabbed the hand rail with her other hand.

"cool" said Danny

he wasn't sure if she was referring to the step or him. He felt her squeeze his hand every time she was about to step down. They finally reached the bottom and Danny sighed in relief she heard him chuckle softly and then he squeezed her hand In reassurance.

"stay right there" he said

then he let go of her hand and she could hear him moving forward. She heard him whisper a few words and a small glowing ball of light drifted up to the ceiling.

"much better?" he queried

she nodded yes nervously. He shook his head in disbelief, one of the folk should not fear the dark. He turned back to the wall and began tapping on the wall as if pushing buttons, which in fact he was. The wall pealed back to reveal a huge underground market.. Danny's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at what he had revealed.

Nuada extended his hand to her and Danny dazedly stepped forward and rested her hand in his. He led her inside and the door closed behind them. He promptly blended in with the crowd and wove his way through it, all the while dragging Danny along behind him every time she stopped to stare at something. She was privately glad Nuada knew where he was going because she would've been lost in the first five minutes without him.

All around her strange creatures conversed in several strange languages. Other shopped or sold their wares. In a few places there were dancers and obvious houses of ill repute. They were passing one of these when a young man beckoned to her.

She stared at him in shock. He was drop dead gorgeous with a face a model would envy. Long black hair framed an angular fave with a pair of eyes so green they glowed. She started to step forward and felt Nuada tighten his grip and then step between them.

"Look elsewhere Succubus" said Nuada

the male just chuckled in a voice that sounded like music to her ears. Nuada led her quickly away from him and she felt like she was waking up from a particularly good dream. Nuada suddenly stopped and she promptly ran into his backside.

"sorry she said

"do not worry about it now keep your eyes on me before something decides to make you dinner" said Nuada

she rubbed her nose and glared at him she had meant she was sorry for running into him. Nuada wanted to get her out of the market proper before something decided to make her lunch. She looked too human for her own good. He would have to find a way to change that little problem before she got hurt. He took her to one of his old lairs and shut all the doors and windows. Danny stood in the center of the room and stared at her surroundings.

"we have a few days until Link sends word until then there is much I must teach you" said Nuada

Abe was swimming in the lake moving farther and farther from shore. Red's voice and Liz's laughter brought a pang of heartache to his chest. He still didn't know why he had agreed to go with them to the lake. Maybe it was because Liz bribed him with his favorite food. All he knew was he had a need to just get away when they began getting a kissy and giggly. He dove under the water and kept going towards the rocks in the lakes center.

Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw some one following him. He paused in the water and turned his whole body. It couldn't be red he didn't swim and Liz would never be able to keep up with him. There it was again a flash of red again. Just when he was convinced he was seeing things and was going to move on he saw her. She swam right up to him and greeted him. Abe mumbled a shy hello and began turning away from her. He was in no mood for flirting fae right now.

"wait please I must deliver a message to you" said the woman.

Abraham sighed and bubbles rose to the surface

"say it fast" said Abe

"first are you Abe sapian?" asked the woman

Abe looked at her impatiently before replying

"yes"

"then I must tell you The lady Nuala lives again and she requires your aid" said the woman

Abe blinked in shock and his mouth went dry. Which was quite a feat since he was under the water.

"say what?" said Abe

his mind was going several directions at once and at first he thought this was some sort of sick joke.

"she has been resurrected along side her brother and then kidnapped by the wizard who returned her to this world" explained the selkie.

For that's what she was Abe identified her absently while his mind struggled with what she said. Then suddenly Abe grabbed her arm and swam towards shore.

"hey what are you doing where are we going?" said the woman.

She made no effort to pull out of his grip as Abe swam full bore for the shore. He surfaced by the dock.

"Red!" Abe yelled.

He had to yell a few more times before red pulled himself out of Liz's arms to see what his friend wanted.

"what man this better be good?" said red

he was re-buckling his pants as he walked out onto the small dock. The dock groaned under his weight as he kneeled next to Abe's head.

"well what is it?" said red

Abe pulled his guest to the surface.

"hey way to go pal she's hot" said Red

Abe scoffed and looked at red

"she's alive" said Abe

"well of course she's alive she looking right at us man" said red

Liz walked out on the dock

"i don't think he means her honey" said Liz

"no of course not it's Nuala she's alive" said Abe

"hey man when you gonna let that go we saw it happen you were there remember" said red

Abe shook his head to keep the despair from overwhelming him.

"red hear him out" said Liz

"thank you Liz" said Abe

Abe moved the selkie woman closer.

"tell them what you told me" said Abe

"the princess Nuala has been resurrected and kidnapped by an old enemy of her father's" said the selkie

red glared at her

"if this is a joke lady your not going to live long enough to regret it's bad taste" said red Abe looked up at his friend and said "she needs our help"


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy 8

"What exactly do you need to teach me?" said Danny

Nuada was staring at her and it was making her nervous.

"a great many things but first I must awaken you" said Nuada

"awaken me?" said Danny

"yes there is some part of you that is hidden I must bring that out" said Nuada

"ah why and will it hurt?" said Danny

"for one my world is dangerous more so to one who looks human" said Nuada

Danny looked confused for a second.

"wait but I am human does that mean that.." she said

"still yourself child nothing shall harm you while I breathe" said Nuada

she calmed the rising wave of terror by fully believing his words.

"and you are only part human" he said

he wrinkled his face in a plainly disgusted look. She gave him a worried look as he walked across the room.

"as to it hurting it may some it depends how deeply that side of you is buried or if your father put up any blocks" said Nuada

"blocks?" said Danny

"magics designed to keep certain abilities blocked" said Nuada

"oh!" said Danny

her eyes going wide

"wouldn't that have kept me from ah bringing you two back?" said Danny

Nuada tilted his head like he was actually considering the question.

"in most instances yes but he used blood magic which is infinitely stronger than most unless it's ley line magic" said Nuada

"ley line?" said Danny

"grids of power that bisect the planet and give all things life" said Nuada

Danny frowned at him, that made some sort of sense.

"oh really then explain deserts" said Danny

"easy the lines flow through and only surface in certain areas" said Nuada

"certain areas?" said Danny

"oasis's" said Nuada

"oh, ok ah so how are we going to awaken me?" said Danny

"well the traditional way is to use blood magic but you've already lost enough for one week" said Nuada

"ok so whats left?" said Danny

Nuada sighed and turned towards her.

"provoking your survival instinct" said Nuada

"provoking my survival instinct?" said Danny

"how are you going to do that?" said Danny

he looked at his feet murmured a prayer and drew his lance with one smooth movement. He intended to only stab her nothing that would be a kill shot. Hoping in her ignorance that she would panic. One minute Danny was talking to him the next her shoulder was on fire and his weapon was sticking out of it.

"what the hell?" said Danny

Nuada was eying her warily for some reason

"do you feel anything?" said Nuada

he gave him an incredulous look

"ah yeah its called pain " said Danny

"my apologies Danny I miscalculated perhaps" said Nuada

he with drew the blade and she slid to the floor.

"dur next time give a girl some sort of heads up ok?" said Danny

"you are not angry?" said Nuada

perhaps that was the key he was missing?

"no believe it or not I actually expected it to hurt, not that you would stab me mind but the pain part" said Danny

Nuada tilted his head and rested his lance on his shoulder

"so you are not angry for me stabbing you" said Nuada

"no I forgive you" said Danny

Nuada frowned this was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be. he sighed and paced the floor in frustration. She frowned as she watched him cross the room and then back again.

"ah bleeding over here" said Danny

he turned towards her as if noticing her presence for the first time.

"my apologies again it seems my focus is a bit lax lately" said Nuada

he knelt beside her and put one of his hands over the wound. He closed his eyes and whispered something in that strange language of his. her shoulder stopped hurting and she felt a strange tugging sensation on her skin.

She couldn't resist the urge to look at her shoulder. She pulled back the cloth and stared as the wound slowly closed before her eyes. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she looked over at Nuada. He was still pacing the floor his hand was resting on his chin like he was thinking.

"ah Nuada?" said Danny

he turned back towards her and tilted his head sideways as if considering something. He pursed his lips and then approached her.

"there is another way but I am not sure how comfortable I am using it" said Nuada

"why not?" she said.

he looked away for some reason and for some reason looked nervous to her. he frowned as if considering something.

"because the other method involves something you are not adult enough to experience" he said

her mouth dropped open is shock surly he didn't mean what she thought he did. he looked away from her and she realized that was exactly what he meant.

"oh my gawd it does involve sex doesn't it?" she blurted out.

he narrowed his eyes at my outburst.

"yes now hush that is not appropriate conversation for one so young" he said

his voice sounded like a school teacher scolding an unruly student to her.

"i am sixteen you know, i do know what happens in the bedroom" she said proudly.

he groaned and rested his hand on his forehead. he was frustrated she could tell. her mom did that whenever Danny refused to just let a subject drop. he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"well it doesn't matter what you know on that subject i will not do such activities with a child let alone one who looks human" he said

he suddenly paced towards the door.

"you are to stay here i will return shortly" he said

Danny watched as he walked out the door leaving her in the small room alone. she watched the door for a few minutes hoping he would come back. when he didn't immediately reappear she started to pace. she was nervous and scared. a part of her just wanted to go home.

This was more of a commitment then she thought it would be originally. she wasn't sure if what Nuada had planned on doing was reversible and if not where would that leave her when this was all over. Nuada would have his sister back but she would lose her humanity. at least if he succeeded with his plan to make her look more like them.

she wouldn't be able to go home if she was altered permanently and she had no where else she could go. was Nuada even thinking about what he was about to do. or was everything a single minded attempt to rescue his sister. she moaned and put her head in her hands. she didn't even know what he expected her to be able to do or if she could do it.

what if he changed her and she had no skills would he drop her like a hot potato? he wasn't fond of humans but would he change her back? she stopped suddenly as a horrifying thought flashed through her mind. he had no problem stabbing her earlier what if he planned to just kill her after-wards.

she hugged herself and let out a whimper of fear. the Nuada that had stabbed her was one scary individual and she had no doubt he could kill her easily. her breath hitched in her chest as she struggled to keep back the panicked sobs that were welling from her chest.

fear held her terrified in its grasp and she briefly thought about just running away. certain her days may already be numbered she reached for the knob and started to turn it. she opened the door slowly and came face to face with the backside of a Grey skinned monstrosity.

Wink's cousin she thought looking up at the creature. he smiled down at her and she tentatively smiled back before ducking back inside. great he had anticipated her attempt at flight. was he really going to hold her prisoner when she had offered to help him?

she heard his voice outside and a few minutes later he was in the room. he looked worried and kept glancing at her funny. he sat down with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Danny i must confess something to you" he said


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy 9

The fear in his voice stopped her cold. For a moment she felt guilty for wishing to abandon him.

"Okay what is it?" said Danny

He sighed and sat down heavily. He looked like the world was weighing on his shoulders.

He raised his head to look her in the eyes. She could see the weariness in his eyes.

Without thinking she reached out and grasped his hand.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Danny" he said

She rubbed his hand and he suddenly pulled away.

"Please Danny stop, I do not deserve your comfort" he said

She tilted her head and gazed at him in confusion

"I don't understand" she said

He sighed and wiped his face with his hand . It was such a human gesture she was momentarily shocked.

"I was.. I am a very selfish individual Danny.. you have to understand that" said Nuada

She frowned worried her fears were based in fact not speculation.

"I am truly sorry.. you have offered your aid to me in good faith. Yet I seem unable to reciprocate in kind" he said

She gave him another confused look.

"I met with someone today to find out what good be done about unlocking your talents" said Nuada

He paced the room as he talked and she followed him with her eyes.

"I am ashamed to admit I was willing to sacrifice your life to reach my goals" he said

He stopped and actually looked guilty for a few moments. He turned towards her.

"Danny I find that i must be honest with you this course is much too dangerous for a child.. I cannot in good conscience ask you to continue" he said

She blinked at him in shock. Was he crazy he needed her, didn't he

" You didn't ask me I volunteered" said Danny

"Yes but you didn't have all the facts" he explained

"No but I want to help and you need me" said Danny.

He froze not sure what to say in the face of a child's bravado.

"There is still something you must know" said Nuada

"Go on then out with it" she said

He swallowed and she could see he was nervous for some reason.

"It's about the ceremony the effects are.. irreversible" said Nuada.

He waited for her reaction with held breath. It could go one or two ways.

She could back out and freak out, or she could say that she wished to continue.

He hoped for the latter but was sure she would want to be released from her vow.

He was prepared for such an answer. He just didn't know how he was going to go about rescuing Nuala without her help.

"Okay so what would happen to me should we go through with it?" she asked

He lifted his head slightly and stared at her in shock

"Did you not hear me you would be one of us forever, quite literally" he said

She nodded in understanding

"Would I have someplace to go afterward?" said Danny

He met her eyes and suddenly he knew why she was asking such a question.

While he might find the idea of abandoning her quite ludicrous. It was obvious she thought he would do so in a heartbeat.

It pained him to see that fear in her eyes.

"Do you believe me so honor-less that I would abandon an allie on a whim?" he asked

She started to shake her head no but then froze.

"I don't know what to think I barely know you" she said

He sighed and stood to pace again he did so for a few minutes then slowly stopped. He knelt in front of her.

"Would it help if I swore an oath to you, that I would never abandon you not now or ever" he said

She shook her head no.

"You don't have to do that just swear to me that I'll still have a home when this is all over" Said Danny.

He picked up her hands and held them between his own

"Then that I will swear to you Danny " he said

He said it with such sincerity that she felt bad for doubting him.

"You will always have a place in my kingdom Danny, even if I have to take you into my own household" he said.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"You have my solemn word" he said

She let out a sigh of relief because honestly that is what she had been worried about.

She noted almost absently that she wasn't worried about her mother. She knew the woman would get on without her.

Her grandparents might suspect and she would really miss gram's cookies.

Oddly though she was fine with changing into something else. Shouldn't that bother her more?

She looked over at Nuada and decided no it didn't not one bit.

"So how do we go about this?" said Danny.

Nuada stared at her in shock.

"You are still going to aid me?" he said.

She frowned at his disbelieving stare.

"Of course we've got a real life fairy princess to rescue and I wouldn't miss that for the world" she said.

She grinned at him and he slowly came out of his daze to smile back. He held out his hand to her and she gratefully took it.

"Come with me then" said Nuada

He led her towards the door with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He had stopped and was handing her a hooded cloak

"Cover yourself we need to see the mystic" said Nuada

"The mystic?" said Danny.

She was struggling into the huge cloak while he talked. She found her head through the arm hole and swore.

Nuada turned back around and chuckled.

"Here let me" he said

He pulled it off her head straightened it and then put her head through the hole. He held her sleeves so she could find the holes.

Once she was tucked inside it and the hood was pulled down he pulled her towards the bazaar.

They wove their way through the crowd. With an ease she found somewhat disconcerting.

She wondered if she would move like that afterward. She lost focus for just a second and almost stumbled.

Fortunately Nuada stopped her from falling on her face. He led her up some steps and into what looked like a temple.

She stared at it in awe. Until Nuada realized she had stopped and grabbed her hand once again.

"We do not have all day Danny" said Nuada

They entered the temple and Nuada led them up to a guy who looked like a tree.

They talked for a few minutes before the tree ushered them into the back.

The tree instructed them to wait in a small room that looked like it was made of glass. She took the opportunity to look around.

"Don't remove your hood" said Nuada

She nodded yes and continued to look around her. The walls, furniture even the floor looked like clear glass.

What really struck her as odd was the walls. They looked clear like a window yet she couldn't see through them.

"Why aren't there any windows?" she asked

"Because it would be blinding in here" said Nuada

The door opened and in walked a rather round tree woman dressed in multicolored clothes.

The door closed behind her and Nuada removed his hood.

"Amazing when my visions showed your death we all despaired my prince, I am grateful that it proved false" said the woman

"Alas you are incorrect. I did indeed die as did my sister" said Nuada

He sounded so sad when he said that she wanted to hug him. The mystic tree woman looked confused.

"Then how?" she asked

Nuada inclined his head in my direction. The tree woman frowned.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning" said the mystic.

"Yes of course" said Nuada

They ended up having tea with the woman. While Nuada told our story. She kept glancing in Danny's direction.

Whenever the resurrection was mentioned. At the end of the story Nuada outlined why they were here.

"What you propose is very dangerous and it may not work" said the mystic.

Nuada looked crestfallen for half a second then that royal veneer came back up. Danny felt bad for him.

This tree woman was taking away his last hope.

"There's always a chance that it will" said Danny

Nuada looked at her in shock.

"Did you not hear the dangerous part, it could kill you" said the mystic

Danny nodded yes. Nuada touched her arm

"A word" he said

They walked to the back of the room

"You do not have to do this"said Nuada

"No but I want to" said Danny

He sighed and looked guilty.

"I told you I didn't wish to risk your life" he said

"I know but we need this. It'll work just trust me" said Danny

He looked less than convinced but he didn't leave. They walked back to the tree woman.

"Do you have someone who can do the ceremony?" he said

Danny could tell he still had misgivings about this but was willing to put his faith in her. It was a heady feeling.

Knowing someone as old and mystical was willing to have faith in her. Then again it could be because she thought he was seriously hot.

"Yes but there services will be expensive and they may refuse to do it" said the mystic

"Contact them anyways" said Nuada

"Yes your majesty" said the mystic

"Oh and mystic" said Nuada

"Yes my lord" said the mystic

"We were never here" said Nuada

They exited through the back door to the room. Traversed a flight of stairs and exited on a side street.

They both pulled their hoods up. Nuada walked them both to another house.

Danny followed him silently. Glancing around furtively at her surroundings. Taking in the strange beings around her.

She couldn't help but think they would be her people soon.


End file.
